Appoplexian
Appoplexians (also known as Furosapiens) are a species from the planet Rabiado. Appearance Appoplexians are tiger-like humanoids with huge muscles. They have fur surrounding white muzzles, hands, stomachs, chests, and feet. They also have black stripes on their head, shoulders, back, and legs. Sometimes there are also stripes on the forearms, cheeks, or chin. There is a chance that the head supports a Mohawk, being either the color of the muzzle or stripes. They also have four-fingered hands and three-toed feet. They have boned, quill-like black brows on the skull over each eye, and they have a large, single retractable claw coming out of both wrists that can be either black or dark metallic blue. Instead of keratin, the structure of the claw is mostly pure bone. The jaw is pronounced and have either two or six fangs sticking out. The teeth are yellowed, showing that Appoplexians have poor dental hygiene or have little concern about their teeth. Rath has yellow fur, while Negative Rath, Mad Rath, and Bluetrix Rath all have blue fur, albeit the latter has much lighter blue fur. Biology Appoplexians have flexible skin on their wrists that pull back when they use their claws, similar to that of foreskin. Behavior Appoplexians value emotional openness: if an Appoplexian has a feeling, they express it openly. Generally, the feeling is a blind rage. Appoplexians take great pride in their fighting skills. Appoplexians love to fight and have great appreciation for the best fighter. Instead of shaking hands when they meet, they engage in a wrestling match until one is established as dominant. Appoplexians believe any problem can be solved by hitting it. An Appoplexian's addiction to violence leads them to be quite dim, forgetting things and being easily distracted. Appoplexians are prone to referring to people by their full name or title, as seen with Rath beginning a conversation with "Let me tell ya somethin'!" Sometimes they also refer to themselves in third person. Appoplexians have animalistic tendencies, such as growling, roaring, and relentlessly seeking food when hungry. Appoplexians are prone to mixing up metaphors. Appoplexians can always remember things relating to fights or battle techniques learned. Powers *Appoplexians possess enhanced strength and agility, enabling them to jump great distances and lift objects heavier than themselves. Their fighting style is a mixture of wrestling, grappling holds, and sheer brute force, allowing them to power their way through dozens of opponents and smash through tough defenses. *Appoplexians possess a large, retractable claw on each wrist. This claw can be used to stab opponents, or create a shock wave when stabbed into the ground or when objects are cut apart. *Appoplexians are extremely durable, able to take a point-blank laser blast with no apparent effect and survive a free fall from several hundred feet in the air, with only a bit of dizziness as a result. *Their unbridled aggression gives them a psychological edge in combat. There are very few things that an Apploplexian fears and many opponents find it extremely difficult to stop one that is fully enraged. Weaknesses *An Appoplexian's brain is hardwired for aggression and as such, they have low intelligence and a highly aggressive temperament. This causes Appoplexians to be easily distracted and difficult to stop once they start fighting. *Due to their innate aggression and simplistic method of 'solving every problem by hitting it,' Apploplexians are not suitable for situations that require finesse, restraint, or subtlety. At times they can more of a danger to themselves and comrades alike, and can make a bad situation even worse. *An Appoplexian's lack of intelligence also may convince them to needlessly argue with inanimate objects. *A certain high pitched noise is fatal to Appoplexians. *Being feline based, Appoplexians can be controlled by people that have the ability to control cats. Notable Appoplexians *Rath (Simplicitrix's DNA sample) Trivia *In the Ben 10 canon, Appoplexians come from a planet called Appoplexia. Category:Appoplexian Category:Species